


Trouble

by DivineBurrito



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineBurrito/pseuds/DivineBurrito
Summary: Rogue has a peaceful first day at college. Nothing out of the ordinary. Almost.(Forgive me, I can't write summaries if my life depended on it...)





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short oneshot based on a terrible pickup line that just popped into my head for no apparent reason today. I feel like stories like these are done so many times before already, but I still thought I'd share mine. Enjoy!

His first day as a freshman in college went by relatively smoothly. Commuting was a hassle, since Rogue didn’t particularly enjoy using public transport with all its rush and commotion, but he endured it fairly well by standing in a corner with his earphones in. No problem, just slightly bothersome.  
  
Finding his way around campus wasn’t that hard either. He had taken his time to wander around the facility during the open house and had paid close attention to the layout of the building, memorizing its most important places.  
  
Even classes were not really a big deal. It was just the first day of the school year so most of it was just introduction. No trouble at all. At least not until his last class for that day.  
  
He hadn’t really paid attention to most of the other students yet. Sure, he had vaguely hear them introduce themselves in class and some of them really stood out- in an obnoxious way- but he had tuned out during most of it. He wasn’t that much of a social person. But someone was taking up the seat next to him and Rogue was definitely paying attention now. The guy looked impossibly handsome.  
  
Lightly tanned skin, slender but muscular build with a six-pack that was on full display thanks to the crop top he was wearing, head full of unruly blonde hair and eyes in a stunning shade of deep blue. Was he in his earlier classes too? Rogue couldn’t remember. Maybe that was a good thing because none of the information he had absorbed that day would have stuck with him if he had noticed this heartthrob before. Rogue was distracted beyond saving.  
  
This boy was trouble.  
  
He didn’t know exactly how long he had been staring at the guy, whose name was Sting Eucliffe, Rogue learned during roll-call, but he finally snapped out of his thoughts when those beautiful blue eyes locked onto his own and he was greeted with a dazzling grin. And that was when he registered that someone was calling his name.  
  
He was in trouble.  
  
“Mister Cheney, I believe I just asked you to solve this equation? And I’m firmly convinced that the solution isn’t written on mister Eucliffe’s face.”  
  
He could hear some snickers and giggles coming from other students and if this was any other subject he would definitely be screwed. But math was what he excelled at and he still had a shot at redemption. It only took him one quick scan of the whiteboard and without blinking or blushing he answered:  
  
“X equals minus two.”  
  
Crisis averted. If he could high-five himself without looking like a complete retard he would.  
  
Rogue gave the math professor a reproachful stare for exposing him, even if it was his own damn fault. She either didn’t care or didn’t notice and continued her lecture and Rogue spent the rest of the period sneaking glances at Sting, quickly averting his eyes whenever the blonde looked back at him. Rogue caught him smirking and figured that it probably wasn’t because their math class was full of humor.  
  
Out of the frying pan into the fire.  
  
He was practically tripping over himself when the period was over and he could finally leave, taking large strides as he made his way down the campus halls. Just a few more steps and he would reach the exit. He was so close. Then a hand was on his shoulder and although he already had a pretty good idea of who was standing behind him it didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat when he turned around.  
  
"Hey! Rogue, right? I just wanted to say that I was really impressed by the way you solved that problem so fast!”  
  
Rogue shrugged.  
  
“It wasn’t that hard. Stuff like this is usually covered at the end of high school.”  
  
He wanted to turn around and leave again but those blue eyes seemed to glue his feet stuck to the ground.  
  
“It is? Oh well, I just thought you deserved some praise. Speaking of praise I really like your clothes!”  
  
“My clothes?”  
  
Rogue frowned. There wasn’t anything special about his clothes. It was just a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt. Both were pretty worn out already. What was there to like about his clothes?  
  
“Yeah!”  
Suddenly there was a glimmer of mischief, something wicked that flashed through Sting’s eyes and his cheerful voice lowered.  
“I bet they look really good on my bedroom floor.”  
  
Rogue could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and his brain crashed like a virus infested computer. Simple tasks like forming coherent thoughts or breathing- what is breathing? How does one breathe?- became near impossible. He had trouble, so much trouble finding a response.  
  
This boy was _serious_ trouble.  
  
“Wanna go get a cup of coffee?”  
  
But how could he say no to that face.  
  
“Y-yeah…sure…”  


**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I completely, utterly sucked at math and the last time I had a math class was years ago. If that part was off then that's probably the reason why.


End file.
